


Siyokoy

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Non-normal Kagami [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Merman Kagami, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kagami is a Siyokoy and Kuroko finds out in the most unexpected way; by drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko was suddenly dragged under, a cold clamp of what felt like a tiny hand around his ankles never letting go as Kuroko struggled to escape. His heart burned and his lungs felt like they were exploding and freezing at the same time. His vision was fading and he could no longer feel the tips of his fingers stretched forward towards the surface. He couldn’t even move his body any more as he felt a sleepy numb pain takeover.

It was unfair, he held his breath for as long as he could hoping that someone would notice his sudden absence from the water basketball game that was going on. He knew that the hope was pointless; he was invincible to them and by the time they found him, he would already be washed up dead on the shore. This sucked. Badly. There was still stuff he wanted to do.

And most importantly, he still wanted to drink milkshakes while sitting with Kagami. _Kagami_. **_Kagami._** He chanted the name over in his mind as he had flashes of his beloved light’s face. Kagami’s face when he noticed Kuroko’s presence in Maji Burger, when he first saw Kuroko’s play, when they won the winter cup, when he was introduced to Tetsuya #2. Kuroko wanted to see those faces forever; morning and evening, he loved those little smiles and big grins.

Kuroko’s last image was of the horror stricken face his light would make when Kuroko’s body was found. Blurred by the increasing black in his vision and of the water as Kuroko was pulled away; the only thought was ‘ _I don’t want to see him sad_ ’ and ‘ _why am I seeing him underwater?_ ’.

///

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he expected heaven to be a brighter and cleaner place. He also expected vanilla milkshakes but nothing was there. Just Kuroko naked laying on a blanket in the middle of an enclosed section of the beach that made Kuroko wonder if anyone else but the stars knew about. Curling up, Kuroko noticed a campfire was lit and near him. Not enough to make the blanket catch on fire but still close enough for Kuroko to close his eyes and relax in the heat of it.

Taking a deep rattling breath, Kuroko laid on his back and opened his eyes to look up at the starry sky. Feeling a burn in his chest, Kuroko figured he somehow didn’t die and was saved. Closing his eyes again, Kuroko felt a familiar numbing sensation work its way up to his lungs.

“Woah!” Kuroko’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, “don’t recline like that” big warm hands turned him onto his side. “You may have escaped drowning but you still have water in your lungs!”

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked in disbelief.

“Yeah?” Kagami answered, shoving a pillow underneath Kuroko’s head.

“Is this real?” Kuroko as Kagami (still dressed) laid down next to Kuroko and covered the shivering male in a blanket.

“This is real” Kagami tucked the blanket around Kuroko. “You drowned, I brought you back through CPR and you are still alive” he smiled once the blanket was firmly around Kuroko.

The two shared a quiet moment as Kagami let Kuroko think.

“I didn’t drown” he stated.

Kagami scowled and looked over Kuroko’s head.

“I was dragged” Kuroko turned around to face Kagami, “Kagami-kun, whatever dragged me down could hold its breath longer than I could” Kuroko stressed, looking into Kagami’s flinching gaze.

“I know” Kagami grimaced, still avoiding Kuroko’s gaze.

Kuroko didn’t speak and let the silence go undisturbed between them.

Sighing frustratingly, Kagami sat up and growled. “I saved you” he said, looking out to the ocean and ready to run at the slightest provocation.

Kuroko looked at Kagami’s unnaturally still figure, “you are not human”.

Kagami gulped and nodded.

Sitting up, Kuroko sighed as he wrapped the blanket around himself. “I don’t care if Kagami-kun is not a human”.

Kagami’s eyes widen and he suddenly gave a broad grin.

“Kagami-kun is still Kagami-kun” the red head blushed at this.

Gulping once more, Kagami opened his mouth and closed it. “I’m sorry” he said, giving Kuroko an apologetic bow.

Frowning, Kuroko gave Kagami a mystified look. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t drown me”.

Inhaling through his nose, Kagami clenched his fist. “A cousin of mine dragged you down. You felt his hand on your ankle” Kagami gestured to Kuroko’s slightly bruised left ankle.

Kuroko’s eyes widen in surprise.

“He got overeager” Kagami sighed, “we don’t start eating humans until an older age” Kuroko leaned away from Kagami a little, “BUT-” Kagami rushed, “-that is only if we want to! We don’t need to eat humans to survive”.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, “why did he try to drown me?” he asked a flushed Kagami.

“He was hysterical and crying when you didn’t wake up. So I think he just wanted to play with you” Kagami pointed out towards the ocean. “He feels bad, but he forgot that humans can’t breath underwater. It’s something that happens with children a lot” he crossed his arms before quickly explaining to Kuroko, “I’m not trying to make excuses or anyth-”.

“Its fine” Kuroko waved off Kagami while nodding towards the spot in the ocean Kagami’s eyes had been trained on. Hearing a loud splash and a loud ‘sorry’ coming from the ocean, Kuroko assumed his message was received.

The tension’s in Kagami shoulders left the red head body slumped. “I really am sorry I should have gotten you quicker” he said.

“Its fine” Kuroko looked at Kagami, “so you are not an angel?” he asked.

“What?” Kagami frowned in confusion.

“Nothing” Kuroko shuffled closer to Kagami, “what are you?”

“Siyokoy” the name was unfamiliar to Kuroko, “mermaid, ningyo, ceasg; whichever term the century uses to accurately describe the people of the water at the time”.

Kuroko’s expression remained the same.

“Well, in my case it would be a merman, not a mermaid” Kagami said giving a faint smile.

“You didn’t bargain with a see witch to gain legs right?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami choked before laughing hard. Kuroko’s lips twitched upwards slightly. The two stayed like that for a while until Kagami’s laughter died down.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Kagami grinned at Kuroko. “No, we are born with the ability to live in water or out of it. In the beginning my species still had scales when they walked with the humans” Kagami showed Kuroko his tan perfectly normal feet. “Now you can’t even tell the difference anymore! And we can even decide when to shift now!”

Kuroko expression still remained the same but Kagami felt that he was smiling.

“What kind of food do you eat in the ocean?” Kuroko asked as Kagami continued to wiggle his toes.

Kagami stopped wiggling his toes as he thought hard. “We are vegetarians mostly. We couldn’t eat meat down below unless we want a shark to steal it” Kagami tipped his head, “The only time meat is consumed is in the Challenger Deep” Kagami’s eyes sparkled. “The best restaurant is ‘The Kelpies’ at the very bottom of the Challenger Deep. They serve fish and actual pork!” the smile on Kagami’s face was huge.

“What kind of food is only available in the ocean?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami had to think for a moment “I don’t any foods that would translate over but I can make them for you!” Kagami gave a pause, “well pearls transfers over but the pearls humans use are a lot different than the ones we eat” Kuroko nodded his head as Kagami finished.

The two became silent again, and Kuroko WIGGLED his fingers and toes.

“Are you getting the feelings back in your limbs?” Kagami asked Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded as he struggled to stand up. Kagami rushed to stand up and help the smaller teen. Once Kuroko was steady on his feet with no sign of wobbling Kagami went into the forest. Coming out with a piece of Kuroko’s clothes and Kuroko’s swimsuit, Kagami gave him a sheepish grin.

“Fishy” Kuroko muttered as he pulled his swim trunks on.

“Here” Kagami held out a dark blue hoodie, “I went through your suitcase and got this for when you woke up”.

Kuroko gave Kagami a quiet thanks. When the hoodie was on Kuroko shoved his hands into the pockets only to pull out a collection of pearls and pretty sea shells.

“What?” Kuroko asked as he held a pearl up to inspect.

“Oh!” Kagami jumped slightly, “those are as an apology from my cousin” Kagami paused, “the one you just met” he explained.

Kuroko looked uneasy at the pearls in his hands before asking: “tears?”

Kagami looked confused before realization crossed his features, “Myth” he said simply. “Pearls can only come from clams not the tears of Siyokoys” he further explained.

Coughing, Kuroko still kept his eyes on the pearls.

“They’re edible” Kagami said helpfully, “They only come from the deep parts of the seas and are sweet. It’s popular amongst kids” he grinned.

Kuroko nodded and put his little treasures back into the pockets of the hoodie.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked once the two started walking. “How old are you?” he asked.

“The same age as you” Kagami looked miffed at the question. “We are not immortal” he paused, “nor can anyone gain immortality through the eating of ningyo. The legend lied” he chortled.

Kuroko looked up at the moon, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“However, we can gain immortality by eating humans” Kagami smirked down at Kuroko.

Kuroko quickly looked at Kagami faces.

“No joke. I’m serious” Kagami nodded to himself. “However it’s not really immortality” Kagami explained further, “we only get the time the human has left to live. Say a person has 20 more years to live; the mermaid that ate the human only gets 20 more years. They also get whatever diseases the humans were carrying at the time” Kagami smiled up at the moon. “It’s not really popular since it has more negative effects than positive effects”.

Kuroko nodded as he continued to walk next to Kagami.

“You are the first” Kagami said suddenly causing Kuroko to look up at him, “you are the first human to know about what I am” he looked down at Kuroko, grinning madly.

“Do Alex-san and Himuro-san know?” Kuroko asked in a soft voice.

“Maybe” Kagami smiled mischievously.

Kuroko said nothing as the light of the street was suddenly visible.

“I’ll keep it a secret” Kuroko promised as he and Kagami began walking on pavement.

“Thanks” Kagami said before he took out something from his pocket. “Here” he handed a fish shaped container filled with gum to Kuroko.

“Gum?” Kuroko asked Kagami.

“Nah” Kagami shook his head, “It’s special. If you eat it, you’re able to breathe underwater for eleven hours” Kuroko’s eyes widen. “My cousin doesn’t have anyone his age to play with so he really wants someone to play with. He gets lonely and if he tries to drag you along again just pop one of these in your mouth, you won’t drown again” Kagami smiled.

Kuroko felt himself blushing unwillingly.

“Anyways” Kagami gave Kuroko a rough slap on the back, “I’ll race you back to the center” Kagami ran down the street smilingly.

Kuroko gave a quiet laugh before running after Kagami.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko was facing a dilemma, a dilemma he caused all on his own. To start with, Kuroko had found out that his newest light, Kagami Taiga, was in fact not an angel and not even human. However, the non-human Kagami was not the cause of Kuroko’s dilemma. What the cause of the dilemma was Kuroko’s unrelenting need to know.

He wanted to know everything about Kagami’s world. What did he eat? Are both his parents Siyokoys? What color is his tail? Does he even have a tail? Are there cities underwater like Atlantis? Can Kagami talk to the fishes? If Kagami had a tail would he be committing cannibalism if he ate fish? _Everything_. Kuroko wanted to know everything about his light. But most importantly, Kuroko wanted to know what Himuro is. Because with the way the taller teen was staring at him, Kuroko was one-hundred percent certain that Himuro was not human.

That is why the dilemma started, but the full reason why Kuroko was alone in a dimly light room with someone he was sure would and could eat him was because Kuroko did not know the meaning of subtle. In fact if one was to look in the dictionary, besides the definition of bluntness one would see Kuroko’s face. So it doesn’t seem unusual for Kuroko to approach Himuro. Especially on this day when Yosen and Seirin were having a practice match.

So when Himuro went to the storage room, Kuroko followed even if it would mean that Kuroko would be in a small enclosed room with someone that could probably kill quicker than Kuroko could blink.

“Himuro-san” Kuroko said as the teen turned around to face him. Hoping that Himuro wasn’t one of the siyokoys that ate humans, Kuroko ignored the goose bumps forming on the nape of his neck.

“Ah, Kuroko-san” Himuro smiled down at Kuroko, “what can I do for you?” his eyes seemed to glow almost eerily in the dim light.

If Kuroko was another man, he wouldn’t have asked anything personal as the two were strangers and that Himuro could eat Kuroko. However Kuroko was Kuroko so he would ask anyway. “Are you a siyokoy?” he asked, face reflecting the seriousness he was feeling.

Himuro looked stunned before he started to chuckle lightly. Stifling his laughter Himuro gazed coldly at Kuroko. “No I am not a merman” Himuro looked like he would eat Kuroko, “but I can still eat you”.

Shivering slightly, Kuroko refused to blink. “What are you?” Himuro’s grin gained a shark like edge.

“How cruel of you” Kuroko wasn’t buying the fake sadness in Himuro’s voice, “do you dislike me so much that you don’t consider me human?” Himuro’s smile was still dangerous.

Kuroko didn’t feel an inkling of guilt and crossed his arms.

Himuro’s grin was still wide as he took a step towards Kuroko. “How interesting, what would you do if I told you I was not human?” he tilted his head at the inquiry. “Would you tell other people? Would you hunt me down to experiment on me?” Himuro’s smile was suddenly gone as he started to growl. “What do you plan to do to Taiga?” Kuroko took a step back as Himuro took another step forward. “I won’t let any harm come to Taiga” Kuroko swore that he heard the sounds of screams as Himuro brought a hand up.

Refusing to flinch, Kuroko stared up at the beautiful teen. “Never. I would never bring harm to Kagami-kun” he said, his chest puffing up at the mere mention of hurting the red haired teen.

Himuro’s laugh was cruel and beautiful at the same time. “You wouldn’t be the first to say that” his smile was equally harsh. “The fact stands that even if you have no intentions of hurting him-” Himuro paused to lean in “-you will end up making him feel pain” the grin on Himuro’s face was purely carnivorous.

Kuroko took another step back, “I won’t” he said.

“Even if you won’t, someone else will” the chuckle emitted by Himuro was forbidding, “it happens repeatedly to his species. If they fall in love with a human it is guaranteed that the human will be the cause of their death”.

Kuroko blinked as the tensions he was feeling left him suddenly. “Kagami-kun loves me?” he asked with a blush on his face.

Scowling, “he loves every one of you land walkers” Himuro’s eyes narrowed before widening. “You like him?” he asked surprised and suddenly the room was no longer filled with murderous intent.

Kuroko didn’t respond as he turned his face away from Himuro’s astonished expression.

“You are in love with him” Himuro stated his mouth gapping. “Well, that does make things different” catching Kuroko’s questioning look, Himuro furthered explained. “The one thing that these stories all have in common is that the siyokoy dies because it is found to be non-human” Himuro paused to stare at Kuroko before breaking into hysterical laughter, “but here you are! A human that knows that the siyokoy is not human and still loving him!” Himuro cradled his stomach as he laughed harder. “Its unheard of!” he giggled.

Kuroko remained silent and stoic.

“Don’t be like that” Himuro said as he regained his posture. “I’m sorry that I threatened to eat you” his expression was back to being hard to read, “but I had to make sure that you wouldn’t end up hurting Taiga”.

Kuroko’s face remained emotionless. “What are you?” he asked Himuro again.

Looking the smaller male up and down, Himuro gave a small smile. “You humans have yet to actually name my species”.

“Why?” Kuroko asked.

“Because no human has survived a meeting with my kind long enough to tell someone” Kuroko tensed again, “I said I’m not going to eat so I’m not”. Himuro poked his head out of the room to look at Kagami who was playing one-on-one with Murasakibara, “besides I would make Taiga sad if I ate you now”.

Kuroko didn’t respond as he watched Kagami start arguing with a languid Murasakibara. “Then what are you like?” he asked as Murasakibara ignored Kagami.

“Hmm,” Himuro hummed as he turned back to face Kuroko. “I guess the terms ‘selkie’ and ‘siren’ would be the closest term to describing my race”.

“Selkie?” Kuroko did not recognize the term.

Himuro frowned before making a grimace “selkies live as animals –seals usually- when they are in the sea and humans when they are on land” he explained, “female and male selkies are extremely beautiful and don’t care about humans or their offspring with humans”.

“And sirens are also beautiful” Kuroko finished logically. Himuro was incredibly beautiful, Kise could make girls scream and go crazy, but Himuro made them actual listen to his wishes and commands. “So what exactly does your species entail?” he asked.

“We are able to entice you humans by singing to drown or crash” Himuro started, “we do not have skins like the selkies” Himuro listed. “We are strictly carnivores” Himuro gave a smile to Kuroko, “we look a lot like siyokoys but” Himuro trailed off as he stared at something unseen. “But we look a lot more human-like in our faces”. “Makes it easier to get prey” Kuroko shuddered involuntarily.

“So you are a lot like a siyokoy” Kuroko said bluntly.

Himuro stifled a laugh, “well you’ve haven’t met a good example of one” he smiled again.

Kuroko frowned “Kagami-”.

“Is more like a merrow than anything” Himuro cut in.

“Merrow?” another term Kuroko wasn’t familiar with.

“Think friendly mermaid and siren” Himuro gave a slim smile.

Kuroko nodded his head in understanding.

“Besides, my species doesn’t have tails” Himuro continued.

Kuroko’s eyes widen in surprise, “Kagami-kun has a tail?”

Himuro nodded his head. “Yes, it very beautiful even if he doesn’t think so”.

“What does it look like?” Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he pictured various tails Kagami could have.

“You should just ask him to show you” Himuro crossed his arms, “it’s indescribable”.

Kuroko frowns slightly. “If you don’t have a tail, what do you have?”

“Tentacles” Himuro responded immediately and bluntly.

“Like the witch?” Kuroko asked, face completely apathetic.

“Witch?” Himuro tried to keep a straight face. It didn’t work, and Himuro busted into laughter again. “You are funny!” Himuro slapped his thigh repeatedly.

Kuroko’s visage expressed his feelings perfectly at the moment. Ignoring Kuroko’s affronted look Himuro wiped a tear from his eyes as his laughter died down.

“Yeah, like the sea witch from that movie” Himuro released another giggle.

Looking at Himuro, Kuroko had no idea of how to finish or continue the conversation. Barely thirty seconds ago, Himuro was threatening to eat Kuroko. Now he was laughing at the blue haired boy and Kuroko couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted. Taking a deep breathe, Kuroko did something that again demonstrated his inability to be subtle. He asked another question.

“What is Alex-san?” Kuroko asked. “She is not human” the ‘because you two are not’ went unsaid.

Luckily, Himuro was feeling generous at the moment and answered Kuroko’s question directly. “She is something very old. Very, very old” Himuro gave a knowing smirk that rubbed Kuroko the wrong way, “I would tell you but she is very powerful. The only hint I can give you is that she dwelled in the ocean and was originally blind” the information didn’t help Kuroko at all.

Kuroko just hummed in his mind. Stomping feet were the only warning Himuro and Kuroko got as Kagami and Murasakibara charged into the storage room.

“Kuro-chin, Muro-chin; get Bakagami away from me” Murasakibara started off as he shoved Kagami’s head down.

“Bastard!” Kagami yelled, as Murasakibara shuffled to hide, ineffectively, behind Himuro.

Patting the giant gently on the head, Himuro smiled up Murasakibara. “What’s wrong Atsushi?” he asked.

“Bakagami took my candy away” Murasakibara whined as he ruffled his gym short pockets, “I have no more” he looked pathetically at Himuro.

Sighing, Himuro pulled out a piece of candy before telling the oversized child that there was more in his gym bag.

Eyes widening Murasakibara hurried out of the room. Kagami was about to run after the giant before he froze and turned around immediately to face Himuro and Kuroko.

“What were you two talking about? I could sense a really thick aura coming from Tatsuya” Kagami frowned in Himuro’s direction and casted a worried look at Kuroko.

Smiling Himuro did nothing to calm Kagami. “Nothing happened, Taiga” Kagami still looked unconvinced. “I didn’t eat your friend nor will I” Kagami relaxed somewhat at that, “I promise” Himuro held up his hands and all the stiffness in Kagami shoulders left.

Kuroko chose this moment to interrupt, “Shouldn’t you be stopping Murasakibara-kun from doing that” Kuroko motions to Murasakibara eating candy on the court and leaving crumbs.

“Hey! Don’t eat that stuff on the court!” Kagami shouted as he ran out of the storage room angrily.

Turning to face Kuroko, Himuro gave him an apologetic smile before running out of room after Kagami. Kuroko just sighed as he followed Himuro. If Himuro still planned to eat him, Kuroko’s safest bet was to hang around Kagami. It took something supernatural to beat something supernatural after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total filler that takes place before the “talk” between Himuro and Kuroko. Next chapter should introduce Aomine, Kise, and a bunch of hunters…. Yes, hunters; I want a misadventure involving Kuroko trying to keep Kagami’s secret away from the Hunters (who have the misbelief of immortality) and the GOM. My money is on Kuroko failing to keep it a secret from the GOM.

Happiness is what Kagami felt. Originally, he was afraid Kuroko would be upset after finding out that Kagami is not human, but the young human was actually taking everything perfectly fine. The problem was what Kagami wanted to do after. He wanted to show the smaller teen everything about his home he could. What Kagami really wanted to do the most was cook a common dish that’s popular from under the sea. However, that simply wasn’t possible. For one, the dishes in the sea were extremely different.

The second difference was the most important one; fire. Its something that humans created and used. They used it to cook and everything. Grimacing, Kagami crumbled up a piece of paper filled with crosses through food names.

“This is ridiculous” Kagami grumbled to himself as he brought out a fresh piece of paper.

“Yes it is” Kagami jumped slightly as a voice spoke up from behind him. Turning abruptly, Kagami brought a hand to his chest to calm his heart.

“Really?” he asked, annoyed “couldn’t you have come in like a normal person or just knock?” he stressed.

Laughing, Himuro brought up a hand to cover his smile, “I just wanted to see what could have kept you inside on this perfect day”.

Frowning, Kagami swiftly turned back to his empty sheet of paper. “Humans don’t go out in this weather” Kagami frowned at the puddle of water near the window.

Looking out the window, Himuro gave a small smile “I don’t know why humans don’t”. He turned his attention back to Kagami, “The water is always fun to swim in when a typhoon is approaching”.

Snorting, Kagami turned to face Tatsuya, “yeah it is, but won’t we look strange if people saw a pair of teens playing in the water?” Kagami stood up and stretched.

“Perhaps” Tatsuya hummed before noticing the paper surrounding Kagami’s feet. “What’s this?” he asked, unfolding the paper.

Kagami’s eyes widen and he made a quick grab for the paper. “That’s mine!” he shouted, a fearsome blush on his face.

Looking stunned, Tatsuya didn’t react as the paper was stolen by Kagami.

Kagami threw the paper into the trash bin besides his desk before picking the actual bin up and carrying it out of the room.

Tatsuya followed behind the red head silently.

“Taiga”, Tatsuya paused. “Why are there recipes on that paper? Recipes from home?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as Kagami empty the basket into the bigger bin.

“No reason!” Kagami yelled defensively. “I just wanted to make some food from home” he avoided Tatsuya’s gaze.

“Hmmm…” Tatsuya didn’t looked convinced. Giving Kagami a cold narrowed eyed stare Tatsuya frowned, “did someone find out what you are?” he asked.

Kagami tensed before starting to hustle around his kitchen. “No” he lied.

Sighing, the tension left Tatsuya’s shoulders. “So only Kuroko knows” he stated.

“How’d y-” Kagami caught himself before shuffling his feet.

“I’m not mad. I’m just concerned about what can happen to you” Tatsuya groaned as Kagami avoided making eye contact. “Is he the one your cousin tried to play with?” he asked.

Head snapping up quickly, Kagami gaped at Tatsuya. “How do you know that?”

Tatsuya shrugged, “the fishes tend to gossip”.

Blushing bright, Kagami looked down again, “yeah, Kuroko almost drowned”.

“I assume you gave him some of your supplements” supplements was a popular slang word used for the pills that made it possible for humans to breather underwater.

“Yeah” Kagami nodded.

Tatsuya pinched the bridge of his nose, “And you wanted to feed him food from home?”

“Yeah” Kagami nodded his head.

Tatsuya sighed heavily, “why don’t you just give him the foods underwater?”

Kagami’s eyes widen in surprise at the suggestion. “That’s brilliant!” he exclaimed.

“But before you do anything” Tatsuya stepped in front of Kagami, “does he know what I am”

Kagami shook his head.

“Good. Well off you go” Tatsuya motioned with his hands, “just remember that humans can’t swim well in ‘bad’ weather”.

Kagami smiled brightly, “Thanks, Tatsuya!”

**Author's Note:**

> The deepest part of the ocean is called the Challenger Deep and is located beneath the western Pacific Ocean in the southern end of the Mariana Trench. Ningyo is the Japanese version of a mermaid and it is said that through eating them you get a longer life. The siyokoy is a Philippine merman (sirena are the mermaids) the can have tails or tentacles. Ceasgs are Irish mermaids, both ceasgs and siyokoys are rumored to feast on human flesh.


End file.
